


waluigi smokes a blunt while his daddies get down

by znake



Series: i promise theres deep lore i just gotta get there [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Sadstuck, also ive literally never posted anything before, hey ? hey jace ? whyd you make me write this, i dont know anything about any of these medias, i tried to add komaeda as a character but the only thing coming up is his dog ?, this is the worst thing iev ever written and im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/znake/pseuds/znake
Summary: its exactly what it sounds like





	waluigi smokes a blunt while his daddies get down

**Author's Note:**

> im ;; ; so sfucking sorry please dont read this jace ? why did i do this . why .
> 
> ill make a sequel if this get s 50 kudos

sans undertale walked into the SEXY TIME R00M as owned b y his ex boyfriedns, john homesucc . ‘w!ow this place sure is smexy ‘ he laughs through his tears . 

suddenly he sees the white hair hes been looking for and there in front of him , 5 feet behinf him is Joe Danganrompa , better nown as komaeda dangandromnapaprara .

‘ hey there bone dadyd wanna Touch my peepee’ komaeda screamed as he laughed

sand undertale approached fast but unsure and as he approaches he hears a low and whiny ‘weh’ sound from a closet . sounding almost like a tarantula screaming , komaeda yells softly ‘ not now waluigi daddy and daddy are about to get to bone down town hell yeah ‘.

and then sans pins down komaeda and they have the sex that lasts 4 hours and 13 mintues . at 4:20 am waluigi breaks down the door wmoking a blunt and yells ‘ SUBSCRIBE TO MY MINECRAFT CHANNEL FOR FUCK ‘ and then disappears in a puff of smoke . 

as Komaeda ddanagagmproer looked up fro mhis sons vape juice ghost he realseid sans had left him… again

'when will he stay for good' he sighed lookign through a window


End file.
